


Sorting, 1984

by baseballchica03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baseballchica03/pseuds/baseballchica03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is sorted when he arrives at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorting, 1984

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billiethepoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiethepoet/gifts).



John didn’t know what a badger had to do with anything, but that Helga lady seemed nice enough based on the song the funny talking hat had sung at the start. Which was a good thing, since it was barely on his head for a second before bellowing, “HUFFLEPUFF!” The pretty girl he met on the train waved to him from her seat at the long table. She’d somehow changed her hair from purple to black with bright yellow streaks. As he stepped down to join his new housemates, John made a mental note to ask her about that later.


End file.
